


Softly as what Cannot be Seen but Felt

by Ferith12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Incredibly Vague, Vague, a thing I wrote ages ago on tumblr, angst with a cathartic ending, because i know absolutely nothing about qui-gon and obi-wan, feelings are hard and jedi are bad at them, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: One thing Qui-Gon knew: his padawan was very, very upset.One thing Qui-Gon emphatically did not know: how to fix it.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Softly as what Cannot be Seen but Felt

One thing Qui-Gon knew: his padawan was very, very upset. He could feel it in the force, through their bond. What precisely the emotion was, grief, fear, anger, some combination of all of them, he could not pin down. But he knew that it was bad. 

One thing Qui-Gon emphatically did not know: how to fix it.

He knew he had to do _something,_ or at least that he should. But what was far beyond his ability to ascertain. If he were a good master, he knew, he would calm his padawan, show him that there was no emotion but peace. But he was far from a good master.

But he could not do nothing. And he could admit that to delay any longer would be cowardly.

He found his padawan, at last, in the room of a thousand fountains, meditating, or trying to.

He stood awkwardly for a few breaths, unsure how to proceed.

“Obi-Wan?” He said the words gently, but still, the boy flinched in surprise.

“Master.” He said, opening his eyes, face smoothing into a near perfect facsimile of calm. When exactly had he learned that? Not long ago he had been like fire and wind, emotions obvious in every line of his body and every spoken word. 

“What is it?” Obi-Wan’s words were measured, calm, in a way that Qui-Gon knew he should be proud of, but merely made him feel vaguely bereft. But there was a taughtness to them still. Perhaps someone who did not know the boy as he did would not have noticed, but Qui-Gon did not need their bond to see how stiffly the child sat, or how brittle the serenity of his face was. He did not need it to see the pain Obi-Wan’s eyes. His padawan was hurting.

On his way here, Qui-Gon had tried to think of what to say. He had thought of what his own master would have done in this situation, thought to calmly ask what had caused this, perhaps even gently chastised him for allowing his emotions to become so thouroughly out of control.

His padawan was hurting. He did the only thing that came naturally.

Qui-Gon sat down beside his padawan who had grown so much yet was still so small, and gently wrapped an arm around him.

“I felt your disturbance in the force and came to find you.”

Obi-Wan stiffened at this pulling away just slightly.

“Appologies, Master, I—“

“Hush, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said sternly, “You needn’t apologize. Tell me what is troubling you.”

“It is nothing,” the boy said firmly, but softly and uncertain.

“It is not nothing. However, if you do not wish to speak of it I shall not make you,” Qu-Gon said, holding him closer, suddenly knowing what to say, “But know that I am here for you. No matter what I am with you and will stand by you when you need me.”

It happened between one moment and the next, and the boy’s calm façade crumbled as he cried, head buried in his master’s robes. Qui-Gon felt lost in the moment, unsure what to do. But he simply held on to the child sending comfort and acceptance through the force. And slowly, as Obi-wan softly sobbed, the force quieted.


End file.
